


That's What You Get Every Day

by fanzel12



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanzel12/pseuds/fanzel12
Summary: While leaving a PTA meeting, Beth gets word that Rio needs her to meet him at the park. She questions his taste in music and he has things he wants to prove to her. Hotness ensues again and again and again...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing whatever I need to add to this fandom because Good Girls is not giving me the hotness that I need between Beth and Rio. I got this idea while listening to Tank's F***in Wit Me. I suggest you listen to it as well! I hope that if anyone reads this, they enjoy!

 

Beth sat in her van at the park, listening to talk radio, patiently waiting on the man who demanded this meet-up. She parked close enough to a light pole to not be afraid or paranoid, but far enough away from it that no one would ever see them if they happened to pass by. Just when she was getting annoyed, she saw headlights coming her way. She looked in the mirror and started fixing any hair that was out of place until she caught herself and wondered why she was doing it. Rio pulled into the parking spot right next to her and they both rolled their windows down.

“Your goons showed up outside of a PTA meeting and said to meet you here. Why are you late?” Beth asked, not even trying to hide the fact that she was irritated.

“I’m a busy man. Get in.” he commanded. But she wasn’t having it. She explained “I’m not putting these heels back on and I refuse to walk barefoot on this filthy parking lot.”

She didn’t expect for him to take no for an answer so easily. She was prepared to argue at least a little. She knew in the back of her mind that she would have ended up putting the heels back on and sashaying to the passenger side of Rio’s car. But he simply rolled his window up and got out of his car and into the passenger seat of her van. “This Bluetooth?” he asked, not waiting for an answer. He started pressing buttons until his phone was connected and his music played, volume low but bass still coming through clearly.

“Did you call me here to listen to music?” Beth asked, rolling her eyes, but on the inside not caring what he wanted her there for. Just glad to be around him.

“You’re really funny.” He seemed to think otherwise because he said it with a straight face. He turned the R&B song that was playing up way louder than Beth was comfortable with. So loud that if either one of them had anything to say, they’d have to speak right into the ear of the other, which she wasn’t unhappy about. Beth kept looking at Rio out of the corner of her eye until the lyrics of the song that was blasting throughout her van caught her attention. _Make my face your chair, leaking everywhere. Ride it out, I don’t care what you do._ She could feel herself blushing. _Every time I lick it, you be losing it. These young boys didn’t know what to do with it. You got it all on my face, I love the way that it taste…That’s what you get every day when you fuckin with me._

Beth snapped out of the trance that voice and those lyrics put her in and quickly turned the music down. “Why in the world do you listen to such vulgar music?” she asked. He answered as honestly as he could.

“Music is supposed to express how we feel, yeah? It’s also a reminder that I’m very good at what I do.” That was that. He turned the music back up to max volume and bobbed his head to the beat.

Beth didn’t even try to hide the fact that she was checking him out anymore. She turned her head toward him and her eyes roamed down his jawline to the tattoos on his neck, watching his Adam’s apple bob every time he swallowed. The lyrics of the second verse having a profound effect of her as well, she bit her lip until the chorus replayed. _Every time I lick it, you be losing it. These young boys didn’t know what to do with it._ She softly giggled at that and Rio immediately looked at her and smiled. “That’s funny?” he asked, trying to hold back his own slight laughter while turning the music down a little.

Beth cocked an eyebrow and answered smugly. “Yeah. It is.”

“I promise I know what to do with it.” Rio retorted, licking his lips and looking Beth straight in the eye. “Get in the back and I’ll show you.”

Beth’s mouth was slightly agape and her heart was pounding, pumping her blood every which way. “I shouldn’t.” she finally said.

“Bad girls do what they want. Good girls do what they’re told. Either one is fine with me as long as you just get back there.” He needn’t say anymore. Beth started to climb over the console.

She didn’t know how she felt too old for this but felt young as the same time. And she honestly couldn’t care less. She was done putting everyone else and their needs before herself and her own needs. She wanted Rio so badly that she could hardly think straight when he was around. She didn’t know what it was about him that turned her on. The newness of being around someone like him? The griminess of the life he seemed to lead? The roughness of his demeanor when things didn’t go his way? She didn’t know and she didn’t care. What she did know is that she wanted whatever was waiting for her in the backseat. And even if she didn’t want it, her body would have betrayed her. It was already showing signs that it was ready for whatever was ahead. By the time Beth got to the backrow of her van, Rio had put the music on blast one last time and followed behind her.

She sat down and made eye contact with him while he crawled between the two seats of the second row, placing his hands on either side of her waist. He came face to face with her and she felt like she would burst out of her skin right then and there. He pressed his lips against hers and she was surprised how delicate he was being. She was enjoying it, but was relieved when it didn’t last very long. Second by second, he was getting rougher with her, taking her tongue into his mouth while his grip on her hips was getting stronger before his hands made their way down the floral print knee-length dress she had on. Her milky white thighs appreciated the feel of Rio’s rough hands as he made the move to remove her panties only to find out she wasn’t wearing any. He paused their kiss to look at her and give her a smirk that she returned. With a hand on the small of her back, he pulled her closer the edge of the seat, then untied the neat little bow that was keeping her dress intact. He opened up the dress and grew harder than he already was at the sight of her bare body.

“Goddamn.” he said, looking her body up and down, eyes moving back and forth from her ample breasts spilling slightly out of her lavender lace bra to the small landing strip just above the glistening lips he couldn’t wait to taste. The way he admired her body made her feel like a goddess. She had never experienced that before and it turned her on even more. Their lips were connected once again seconds later as they worked together to remove her dress. Rio made quick work of removing her bra and immediately covered a nipple with his mouth, licking and sucking. While one hand was on her other breast, the other made its way down Beth’s body. When it reached the slick folds it was aiming for, Beth let out a guttural moan. Rio started circling her clit with his thumb and she couldn’t take any more of the teasing; she put her hand on the side of his face and tried to stop the moans long enough to speak.

“I want your mouth.” she finally choked out. “Please.”

He had no problem giving her what she was practically begging for. He kissed his way down her body and wasted no time diving in. So much so that it seemed to take her by surprise. The fast then slow motions of a flat then flickering tongue were tearing her apart from the inside out. He wasn’t exaggerating when he said he knew what to do with it and she couldn’t be more thankful that she gave him a chance to prove himself. While looking down and watching Rio eat her out with vigor, she noticed her nipple was still wet with his saliva. She brought her hand up and started pinching and pulling the wet, stiff nipple. He looked up at her and they made eye contact. After a few more broad licks to her clit, Rio slowly pushed a finger inside of her then another. He felt his own briefs get wet with precum caused by being overwhelmed by the taste and feel of Beth. It wasn’t much longer before he felt her start to contract around his fingers so he became laser focused on rubbing the rough patch inside of her while keeping the same motion of his tongue on her clit. Beth grabbed the string of pearls that were hanging around her neck as her body started to quiver. She closed her eyes and her head fell back and before she knew it…

“Oh, fuck!” she screamed as she orgasmed and pulled a little too hard at her necklace, making it snap apart. “Oh my God.”

Rio left his fingers inside of her while he came up for a kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue and she didn’t care that they were being sloppy. She felt his hardness pressing against her thigh and she was instantly ready for it to replace his fingers, which were slowly sliding out of her warmth. She finally caught her breath and placed a hand under his shirt, loving the feel of his body and longing for it to be pressed against hers. “You have a condom?” she asked as her hand started making its way down to the waistband of his sweatpants.

Rio’s forehead landed on her shoulder in disappointment. “Shit,” he answered. “I don’t.”

She was so tempted to just let him fuck her anyway, but she knew that wasn’t smart. None of this was smart. They sat there silently for a few seconds until Beth finally spoke.

“I should probably get home now. I really am sorry to leave…that.” she said, gesturing at the rock hard print coming through Rio’s sweatpants.

He grinned. “Me too. But maybe next time.”

By the time Rio got back into his car and drove off, Beth realized that the song she ended up loving was no longer playing on repeat in her van. She sat there for a minute feeling both empty and refilled, already ready to see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few of us felt that things couldn't end with Beth and Rio after that night in the park. They needed more of each other so I gave it to them. :)

Beth got into her van, crank it up, and just sat. She was more than happy to drop the kids off at their friend’s for a sleepover and they were probably just as happy as she was. Her mood over the past couple of weeks was hellish and very hard to deal with. Sure, she was over the moon after her night in the park with Rio, but the night after that was another story. With a gun to Beth’s head, Rio made it known that he was not happy about the ladies giving him fake cash back. He was even less happy to find out that they were sharing his business with a bunch of strangers. Try as she might, Beth’s explanation of the mistake just wouldn’t suffice. The past couple of weeks had been void of any calls, texts, or visits from Rio or even his “associates”. Which meant no new money to wash and in turn, no payouts. It also meant Beth being more frustrated at the fact that her body felt more punished than her bank account. She didn’t know whether to be mad at herself for that or Rio. She decided on Rio because how dare he? Before she could think about it any further, a knock on her window startled her. There they were. She rolled the window down, but they stayed silent.

Beth rolled her eyes, knowing what was up. “Where?” she asked.

When she pulled up to the address she was given, she looked around, confused. The only cars she saw around the building were old, beaten up, and taken apart. They didn’t tell her what to do once she got there, only that she needed to get there. Then she saw a light from a window of what looked like an auto shop’s garage and assumed that’s where she was supposed to go. After contemplating whether to go in pleading and apologizing or with an attitude, Beth got out of her van, slammed the door shut, and stood up straight, taking a deep breath in before walking a short distance to the side door of the garage. Because she had decided to walk in like a boss bitch, she didn’t bother knocking even though she was nervous about what or who all was behind the door. She walked inside and looked around for the source of the light she saw from outside. And she found it. A lamp with no shade sitting on a small table; a grease stained couch on one side of it and Rio relaxing in a fold out chair on the other. She didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of breaking the silence between them, but the smug way he was looking at her was pissing her off.

“Are you done acting like a child?” she asked with as much attitude as her nerves would let her muster up. “We made a mistake and we took care of it. So can the little boy inside of you stop giving us the silent treatment and let us work again? Can our chastisement be over?”

“Child?” Rio started, getting out of the chair and walking towards Beth. “Little boy? Bitch, you crazy?”

Beth hated to admit that he was making her falter. She hated that her knees were getting weaker and weaker the closer he got to her. She swallowed and uncrossed her arms, letting them fall by her sides. “Why would you do this after…” She didn’t finish her question and she didn’t have to.

Her demeanor softened and that made him feel a little bad. “I’m a grown ass man and I don’t play about my money or my business. I’m gon’ let it slide this one time, but don’t let it happen again.”

She nodded. “Is that all?” She had hoped that wasn’t all and by the close proximity of their bodies, it wasn’t.

He reached out and placed his hands on her hips, pulling her towards him. “You know I haven’t stopped thinking about the way you taste since that night?” he whispered, lips touching her ear.

She placed a hand on the back of his neck and brought his face to hers, kissing him with much eagerness to show him how much she had missed him and how much she needed this. She was disappointed when he pulled away and downright frustrated when he walked away and leaned on the wall near the couch. She sighed at him not saying a word, quietly watching him pulling a blunt out of his pocket and taking small puffs until the end was lit.

“Sit down.” He didn’t even bother looking at her.

“No way. That couch is dirty.” she protested.

A cloud of smoke billowing out of his mouth, Rio reached into his pocket once more and pulled out a shiny gold square packet. He tossed it onto the table the lamp resided on. “How bad do you want it?” he asked before taking another puff of his blunt.

She didn’t want to seem desperate, but damn it she wanted it so badly. She slowly walked towards the couch, but was tugged back by her shirt while passing Rio. He held the blunt between his lips while he removed Beth’s top and dropped it, then took one look at her pillowy cleavage and couldn’t help himself. He removed the blunt and considerately turned his head to exhale before wrapping an arm around Beth’s waist, burying his face between her breasts, kissing and sucking, surely leaving a mark. She was getting impatient and her body was more than ready so she reached down and unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans.

Rio reluctantly removed his mouth from her breasts and shook his head. “I didn’t tell you to do that. Go.”

She asked herself why she was so willing to follow his commands, but she knew full well why. She sat on the couch and waited for him to speak again.

“Take ‘em off.” he said while moving the folding chair a few feet in front of the couch and taking a seat.

She obeyed. She removed her ankle boots and no show socks and threw them to the side before standing and sliding out of her jeans. She was relieved when he seemed unbothered by the fact that her bra and panties didn’t match. She really wanted to scrub and disinfect the entire couch before sitting back down, but she didn’t have that choice.

“You ready for me now?” he asked and her eyes lit up.

She nodded. “Yes.”

“Prove it.”

“Rio!” she half moaned, half yelled frustratingly.

He grinned. “You can’t have it until you prove that you’re ready for it.”

She sighed and watched him smoke his blunt for a little bit. His eyes roamed her body the whole time and the look on his face gave her the encouragement she needed. She could tell she took him by surprise when she dipped her hand into her panties. Their eye contact broke instantly when his eyes followed her hand, watching like he had x-ray vision. This not only made her wetter, it made her smile. She pulled her hand out of her panties, fingers so obviously glistening with proof of her arousal.

“Fuck.” he murmured, making his way towards Beth with haste, grabbing her by her arm and bringing her fingers to his mouth. One by one, he slowly licked them clean, savoring the taste he had been missing over the past two weeks. He took one last puff of his blunt before placing it in the ashtray on the table and kissing Beth. She didn’t just taste herself on his tongue this time; a taste that she assumed was from the marijuana was mixed in with it and she didn’t not like it. She grabbed the bottom of Rio’s shirt, yanking it up and breaking their kiss to remove it entirely.

“I can’t wait anymore. Give it to me now.” she commanded, breathlessly.

She didn’t wait for Rio to respond. She reached down and undid his jeans before tugging them down, then gawked at the bulge hardened against his briefs. She placed her hands on the waistband of the briefs and slowly pulled them down, unleashing Rio’s erect penis. She couldn’t help but stare; it was both lengthy and girthy and she couldn’t wait to have it inside of her. She wasn’t shy about letting it be known either.

“I want it so bad.” she said before biting her lip and removing her soaked panties.

She didn’t need Rio to make any more moves. She was going to take what she wanted. She reached over and grabbed the Magnum off of the table, tossing the wrapper to the floor once she removed the condom. Her taking charge made Rio’s erection stand even further at attention. She placed it on the head of his penis before pinching the tip and sliding it down his shaft so slowly it made him twitch in her hand. Rio lowered himself, pressing his body flush against Beth’s, her hand still wrapped around him, guiding him inside of her warm slickness slowly. Once she got used to him inside of her, he picked up the pace, her legs wrapping around him as encouragement. Nothing had ever felt so good to her, ever made her want to scream as loudly as this was making her want to scream. And she was doing well holding it in until Rio’s hand snaked between them, his fingers teasing the bundle of nerves just above where he was pumping in and out of her.

“Oh. Fuck.” she panted, lips touching his but too busy cursing to properly kiss him.

Hearing her curse did something to him. She always seemed like such a prim and proper lady until the moments he got between her legs. He liked that the things he did to her body gave her a filthy mouth and he wanted to hear more. Compliments gave her confidence and he had learned that early on.

“Just the sound of your voice…” is all he got out and she knew she didn’t have to hold back being vocal.

“Rio. I want you to fuck me harder.” she started. Her teeth scraped his neck before she began nibbling on his earlobe. “Fuck me harder.” It went from a request to a command and he obeyed.

He tangled one hand in her hair and one on her hip, holding her in place with such strength that she felt it’d leave a bruise. She cried out in pleasure as he sped up his pace, not holding back at all. The grip he had on her hair taking her by surprise, delightfully so. He gently pulled at it, making her head go back, exposing her pale neck. He didn’t care if she’d have to hide these marks from anyone, he was enjoying leaving them all over her body. She winced at how roughly his mouth was working on her neck, but it was pushing her closer and closer to her edge. There was one last thing she needed and it’s like he knew that. He kissed her rougher than he had done before and her body couldn’t delay its explosion any longer. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” she repeated, shaking as she became undone, Rio not easing up until she was completely spent. He licked her bottom lip before taking between his teeth and gently sucking on it. Now that she’d gotten hers, he gradually started sliding out and back inside of her.

She put her hand on his chest. “Wait. I want you to cum on me.” She really just wanted the weight of his hot hardness in her hand and when he pulled out of her and threw the condom to the side, she got what she wanted. “Anywhere you want.” Both of her hands wrapped around his shaft, she began stroking him, circular motion and up and down simultaneously. It was a two hand job to pull most of each breast out of the cups of Beth’s bra, but Rio got it done. Her pale pink nipples were stiff peaks atop her marvelously full breasts. She could tell he was close so she sped up her movements and he couldn’t hold back anymore.

“Ah shit. Lay back.” he groaned. She did so, biting her lip and looking into his eyes. He wrapped his hand around himself and finished what she started, spurts of cum landing on her breasts and stomach. When he was finished, she sat up and brought her body to his, his softening cock pressing against her wet breasts.

“Am I off of punishment now?” she asked, smiling.

He chuckled, leaning down to kiss her. “Most definitely.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back one more time! It's so much fun writing these two so here's part three of the hotness that is Brio! (Make sure to read the notes at the end!)

Beth had kissed her children goodbye and sent them on their merry way with their father. While waving goodbye to the car as it was pulling out of the driveway, she noticed familiar faces slowly driving by her house. Faces that definitely looked out of place in her neighborhood. She didn't think much of it. She went into the house, made a to-do list, grabbed her things, then walked out of the door where she was met by the familiar, out of place faces. Then she figured out what was going on.

“He can’t keep sending you all and expecting me to just run to him.” she said, not even stopping, just continuing her way into her vehicle. “He has my number, he can make use of it. And you can tell him I said that. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have errands to run.”

The whole time she was out and about, she couldn’t focus on anything because she was too busy checking her phone. Other than a few texts from Ruby and Annie in their group chat and silly pictures the kids were sending while on the road to their grandmother’s, nothing. She half expected Rio to be waiting in her kitchen when she got home, but even that turned out to be nothing but wishful thinking. She was enjoying the quietness that surrounded her as she put away groceries though. A moment of peace to figure out how she was going to spend her night even though she didn’t want to spend it alone. She figured she’d start with cleaning since she didn’t have four little ones around to make a bigger mess to replace the ones she was picking up. She did that and checked her phone; still nothing from Rio. She had a hot bubble bath and a few glasses of wine; still nothing. Because things had been so busy, they hadn’t seen each other alone in almost a month. And they finally get the chance and Rio drops the ball. She was done thinking about it because it was starting to ruin her peaceful mood. She stepped out of the bath and toweled herself down, lotioning her body afterwards. She grabbed a dry towel from the cabinet and wrapped it around her, stepping out to her bedroom to the most welcomed surprise.

“Well.” she said, grinning.

“Who’s doing the punishing now?” Rio asked, drinking in the sight of Beth.

“It’s been all business for a month.” she answered. “Then you send them over here like you didn’t know Dean and the kids were leaving today. You could’ve texted me or just came over.”

“I’m here now.”

“Well, maybe I don’t want it anymore.” she retorted with the slyest smile on her face. “You made me work for it that night. Maybe you deserve a little payback. Maybe you’re the one who needs to beg for it.” She walked closer and closer to where Rio was sitting on the foot of her bed until she was standing between his legs. She placed both of her hands on his head and they made their way down a little further to cradle his face.

Rio’s hands roaming up each soft thigh, giving Beth goosebumps. “But you already know how much I love it.” he said, the fingers of one hand touching what he loved so much. “How many times have I told you I’m addicted to the taste of you? You don’t understand.” He could feel how wet she was getting so quickly.

“I’ve tasted it before. On your tongue.” she said boldly, trying to ignore what he was doing to her body because she wanted to be in charge.

“I want you to taste it somewhere else.” He pulled one hand from under the towel while the other had a sturdy grip on her thigh. “Here.” he said, holding his fingers wet with Beth’s arousal up to her pink pouty lips. She took his fingers into her mouth, making a show out of sucking them until there was nothing left on them but her saliva. The hand on her thigh guided her leg up towards him, her foot landing on the bed. He opened up her towel and let it drop the floor, his eyes zoning in on his favorite part of her.

“Fuck.” he whispered, scooting to the middle of the bed and pulling her on top of him, his hands full of her curvaceous ass. She kissed him in a way that made him promise to never wait this long to be with her again. The way her hips were mindlessly trying to grind on his thigh made him feel like he would bust a nut right then. He lifted his leg a little, giving her what she wanted. The rough feel of his jeans on her aroused clit making her moan and he was jealous of his jeans. She broke their kiss to sit up and remove his shirt, her hands immediately going to his muscled chest and chiseled abs as her hips continued to grind. “Come up here.” he demanded as he grabbed her hips and pulled them towards him. Beth knew what he wanted because he had made mention of it once before.

She crawled upward until the pink wetness between her thighs was over Rio’s face as he eyed it hungrily. He grabbed her hips and pulled her down onto his face, his mouth going to work immediately. There was no teasing when he was down there; he always meant business. His tongue moving back and forth, showering her slick entrance with attention. In all her years of marriage, Beth had never experienced this. It scared her sometimes how much Rio brought out of her things she didn’t even know she had inside or wanted. It scared her how much she was getting attached to this, to him. But her mind couldn’t wonder about it long before Rio took her clit into his mouth and roughly sucked it.

“Shit!” she moaned, placing one hand on Rio’s head and the other on the bed to keep her balance. Her hips swayed back and forth until Rio’s grip tightened, holding her in place just as his mouth was holding her clit while his tongue swiped quickly from side to side. She felt it coming, but her climax still hit her like a brick wall, making her lose the ability to hold herself up. Her face was in the pillows before she knew it while Rio was lapping up the sweetness between her legs, her thighs quivering on the sides of his face. She crawled back down his body, capturing his lips with hers as soon as they were face to face. Rio couldn’t kick his sneakers off quick enough before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a condom. Beth’s reaction shocked him.

“Unh-unh.” She snatched it out of his hand and threw it in whatever direction. “I have somewhere else I want to taste it too.” She hurriedly undid his jeans, pulling them along with his briefs down a little before Rio finished the job and kicked them both off onto the floor. She reached down between them, taking his hard, warm member in her hand, stroking it a few times before placing the head of it at her entrance. She slowly and steadily eased down onto it, savoring the feel of direct contact and him filling her up. Once he was fully inside of her, she stayed still for a few seconds. They were forehead to forehead and eye to eye when he gave her the softest kiss he had ever given her. She gasped into his mouth when his hips started moving, then she sat up and followed suit. The thought and feel of being inside her raw was driving Rio crazy so he busied himself with the pert nipples in front of him, bringing her upper body back down just enough to capture a nipple between his lips. He tenderly nibbled then roughly sucked and Beth couldn’t help but to speed her undulating hips up. It wasn’t much longer before her body acted with a mind of its own; she started bouncing damn near uncontrollably, her nipple slipping out of his mouth. She fell forward, her mouth landing on his shoulder, biting it when the shockwaves of her orgasm shook her body. Rio lustfully gazed at Beth as she lifted her body from his and swung one leg over to meet the other beside his body.

“Now get down there and taste it.” he commanded her, knowing full well she was going to anyway.

She was too horny to even tease him; she wanted it as badly as he did. Knees spread apart on the bed, Beth leaned down and put her tongue on the base of Rio’s cock and slowly licked her way to the head of it before taking it into her mouth. She sucked then released it, slurping the mixture of her cum and his pre-cum, turning her head towards him and smiling.

“We taste so good together.” she said before stroking him with her hand and using her mouth to take care of what wasn’t in her hand. Rio reached down and pulled the hair tie from her hair, releasing it from the ponytail it was in. He weaved his fingers through her hair and placed his hand on the back of her head, guiding it up and down. Her hand sped up its movements and try as he might, Rio couldn’t stop his hips from bucking up towards her. She took more of him into her mouth for as long as she could, then removed him for a second to take a breath. She licked the tip of his penis and as soon as she put the head back into her mouth, Rio moaned loudly.

“Shit, I’m about to cum.” he groaned. Her hand kept its steady speed as her mouth sucked a little harder. She felt the warm liquid shoot into her mouth, but that didn’t stop her. It only made her work a little slower and more attentively. She swallowed his cum as it entered her mouth until the last little bit came out. She spit it on his softening cock and gently massaged it. “Fuck, that shit was good.” Rio said, attempting to catch his breath.

She smiled at the compliment as she moved to lie down next to him, resting a thigh on his hip and snaking a leg between his.

“Something about you makes me want to be good at things like that.” she admitted to him in a whisper. “The way you turn me on is scary sometimes. Makes me feel like a different person.”

Rio nodded and turned to her. “You safe with me.” he assured her before kissing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, I hope you all liked it! After I wrote this, it went into a story that was plot and smut. I haven't read any Brio story like it so I'm just writing it for my own enjoyment for now. If anyone is interested in knowing what it's about or interested in me posting it, comment or message me and let me now. Thanks again for reading, guys!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep down, they both knew that it wouldn't be just sex between them before long. They were right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In another one of my Brio works, Worth It (shameless plug!), I mention the night Beth and Rio knew things between them had changed. Since the encounters of this work lead to the story of that one, I decided to put that night here. Hope you all enjoy!

Like clockwork, Rio and Beth found time to meet up with each other at least a couple of times a week. More than that on a really good week. And each and every time, she felt herself falling a little harder. She didn’t know if it was the conversations they had once they had gotten more comfortable with each other or the sex was just  _ so, so  _ good that it was making her feel feelings that she was sure weren’t happening on Rio’s end.

This particular week was chock full of those feelings. A couple of nights before, they met up at her house like they usually did when Dean and the kids were gone. He let her know that he would be leaving town in a few days to tend to business she wasn’t allowed to know about. The feelings almost bubbled out with an “I’ll miss you.”, but she swallowed it and simply nodded instead. They made plans then to meet up at a hotel the night before he left and that night had come. Rio insisted on doing all of the planning and booking and she was pleasantly surprised when she arrived at a very luxurious hotel. Even more surprised at them having the penthouse suite, but then again it seemed like exactly his style.

The room and the food was the only thing fancy about the evening. They were both their regular selves and that was what made Beth so happy. After they had a few orgasms between them, they took a break. With the both of them covered by nothing but a single sheet, Beth had made herself comfortable and laid with her head towards the foot of the bed while Rio sat at the head of the bed with his legs stretched out towards the foot of the bed.

“Can you at least tell me how long you’ll be gone?” she asked.

He looked like he thought about telling her, but that was probably just to satisfy her.

“I can let you know when I’m back.” he answered with a grin.

“Fine, but I guess I’ll just have to find someone else to spend time with while you’re gone.”

He didn’t like that and she could tell by the look on his face.

“Don’t play with me.” His eyes left her face and watched his own hand land on her leg, giving it a light squeeze before caressing upwards.

“Well, you won’t tell me where you’ll be or who you’ll be with.”

“I won’t be with nobody. Not like this.” he assured her. “And you better not be either.”

"I'm not going to be with anyone else. I don't want anyone else. Because I don't think I could find anyone who..." Her breath hitched as his hand got closer and closer to her core. "Who would be better."

"I'm the best, huh?" he asked with that infamous smirk on his face.

"I'm pretty sure I've told you that." she said, eyes looking up as if they could spot the memory.

"You ain't tell me that. But I ain't surprised." he said, cockiness dripping from his voice.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Why am I the best?" he asked, his fingers now slowly massaging the pink delight that lay between her alabaster thighs.

"Well, one reason is that you're always so...thorough when you're down there. You don’t mind getting messy."

She wanted more of what his fingers were doing so she rolled onto her back, scooted herself closer to the head of the bed and spread her knees apart; one landing on his thigh and one staying up in the air.

"Fuck. What else?" he asked, his thumb dipping into her slickness then circling her clit. More than he loved making her quiver, he loved watching her quiver.

"This." she answered, pulling at the sheet that was covering him, slowly revealing his hardening cock. "When you're inside of me...it doesn't feel like anything else I've ever felt. I want that feeling now."

She sat up and quickly straddled him, bringing her lips to his immediately. She kissed him like they were racing against the clock. Like in two minutes, she would have to let him go. His hands' bruising grip on her hips and his erection making itself known between them made her feel like she was going to explode.

"Slow down." he murmured, their lips to pressed together, tongues going in and out of each other's mouths. "I'm gon' miss you."

She paused and looked at him. She had been wanting to tell him that, but didn't want him to break things off for her getting too sentimental. She looked him in his eyes and obeyed his command; she slowed down. She rested her hands on the sides of his face and kissed him like they had all the time in the world. And damn it, it made her hotter than she already was. Rio slid one hand from Beth's hip to her breast before his mouth moved there as well. He took a nipple in his mouth and smiled around it when he heard her moaning. He moved his face between her ample breasts, kissing and nipping at her skin.

"And that. You know I love when you do that." she said, letting out a breathy giggle, not even regretting her choice of words after she'd said it.

"Last one." he said, reaching over and grabbing the last condom off of the nightstand.

Beth reached between them and stroked Rio while he opened the condom. Once he had it on, she lifted her hips before placing the head of his cock at her entrance and slowly lowering herself onto it. She let out a breath once he was fully inside of her and rolled her hips towards him. His hands palmed her ass as she as she added up and down motions to her rolling hips at a slow, steady pace.

"Mmm, Rio." she moaned.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and held her as close to him as possible while moving his hips to meet her thrusts. It was rare for him to hold her like that and for the sex to be so satisfactorily languid. So tonight was different. Tonight was in an unforgettable category all its own. He held her bottom lip between his lips, opening his mouth whenever she moaned because it was like he could taste her pleasure, her feelings. It was like she didn't have to say a word at all. Her hands meeting behind his neck, her thumbs stroking back and forth, and her hips slowly winding communicated enough for him. Trying to fight through the pleasure, she got enough wits about her to kiss him and even that was different. Keeping eye contact for as long as they could, they shared a passionate kiss. It made her hips grind harder on him and she could feel her orgasm creeping up. The eruption started slowly, then began surging through her core at full speed and full strength.

"Oh, I love..."  _ You _ , she decided to finish the thought in her head.

She learned early on that Rio could read her like a book, inside and out. But what she had never planned on was him returning the feelings or thoughts he read.

"I love you too." he murmured through his pleasure as he swiftly moved Beth onto her back, continuing to pump in and out of her quivering core slowly.

As if the orgasm wasn't already taking over Beth's entire body, Rio's words rocked her as well. Hooking her arms under his, letting her nails dig into muscled back, she experienced what felt like the longest, most earth shattering orgasm she had ever had. She bit his shoulder to keep from screaming out and as soon as she sank her teeth into his tan, salty skin, he came. She kissed up his neck and jaw as they both rode out their orgasms. He didn't remove himself from her right away and she was more than glad to keep him where he was. Their bodies still connected and her nails still lazily scratching at his back, she kissed him and he smiled against her lips.

"Damn, you about to have me all scratched up and bruised." he said, breaking the silence after their panting and moaning cleared the air.

"Good." she replied. "So now while you're gone, you'll remember this night."

"Sweetheart, I ain't gon' have no problem keeping this on my mind."

And neither would she.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and let me know what you think, liked, didn't like! I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy! Don't forget to leave a comment and let me know what you think!

Beth was playing a really dangerous game. When Rio was finally back in town from partaking in God knows what kind of criminal activities, he waited for the call to let him know when it was safe to come over. She felt like a teenager in high school who had to sneak her boyfriend in when her parents were asleep so...like Annie when they were younger. And honestly, although it wasn’t an easy feat, having to be super quiet made it so much hotter than it already was.

Beth decided to punish Rio a little for having to be gone, for not telling her where he was. She had seen how wildly his body reacted when he heard her curse while he was fucking her so she took it up a notch. She whispered the nastiest things in his ear and against his lips while he was inside of her. Things he could never imagine her saying and damn, was it torture. Things that even caught her by surprise once they left her mouth, every word as breathy and needy as the last. After a few rounds, they were spent, and Rio wasn’t moving from her bed.

_ Dangerous game. _

“I’m only going to let you stay because of what you said last time we were together.” she whispered, her face so close to his that he could feel her breath.

_ Dangerous game. _

He only looked at her and smiled, knowing exactly what she was talking about. To no one’s surprise, he decided not to discuss the fact they he told her that he loved her.

“Let’s get a shower.” he said before getting up from the bed, feeling Beth’s eyes watch his naked body stroll towards the bathroom. “Come on.”

They could barely contain themselves in the shower; it took everything in them not to go again. But that shower was just what they needed. They were fast asleep as soon as they got back into bed, Beth’s head on Rio’s chest while his arm was around her and his hand comfortably rested between the supple skin of her hip and her lace panties.

_ Dangerous game. _

A little before day the next morning, barely awake Beth held her bottom lip tight between her teeth. If this was a wet dream, it sure as hell felt real, but she was too afraid to open her eyes. Afraid that if she did, she’d wake up and end this amazing feeling, but that fear disappeared when she heard Rio moaning and felt the all too real vibrations it created between her legs. Her eyes shot open and she smiled at the sight of him looking up at her, his entire mouth covering her while his tongue was flicking back and forth quickly against her aroused clit.

“Ooh!” she moaned before remembering where they were.

He sucked her clit before removing his mouth from her completely and smirking. With his right thumb holding her panties to the side, he slid his left thumb inside of her and began slowly stroking.

“Rio, the kids could wake up any minute. Make me come.” she whispered.

“It ain’t so fun being tortured, huh?” he said, licking her arousal from his lips before diving back in for more, taking her clit into his mouth immediately.

Her moaning was getting louder by the minute and she just knew Dean or the kids would hear her, then catch she and Rio in the act. But she just couldn’t hold it in. As soon as her orgasm began to rush through her core, she felt a scream at the back of her throat and Rio’s thumb slip out of her. He reached up and yanked at her bra, wanting her to sit up a little and she did. His thumb, slick with her arousal, entered her mouth while his tongue sped up its actions on her clit. She sucked his thumb, accepting the reminder that the taste of herself was very delightful, as her orgasm ripped through her.

Once she could relax, she lightly bit Rio’s thumb, and laid back as it left her mouth. She had the biggest smile on her face as he came up and laid his body on hers. She could feel his hardness pressing against her as he kissed her and she knew what he was trying to do.

“We can’t. We don’t have time.” she said, her fingernails lightly scratching the back of Rio’s head.

“Come on. Say that nasty shit like you were last night and I won’t last too long.”

She blushed when she remembered how hot they were last night.

“I am so glad you’re back.” she said, smiling as Rio laid kisses down her neck towards her chest. “But if my kids catch us, I’ll never forgive myself. You have to go.”

“But you know tasting you makes me wanna fuck you.”

“Later. We’ll meet up somewhere tonight and finish this welcome back party.”

His laugh was muffled while he was covering her breasts in light nibbles and kisses. He reached down and grabbed his rock hard cock, rubbing it against her still sensitive clit.

“You want me to beg?” he asked her, willing to do whatever it took.

She gasped at the feel of the head of his penis rubbing against her.

“I do. I want you to beg.”

“For real?” he asked, bringing his face back up to hers.

She simply nodded, holding back an evil laugh.

“Woman, if you don’t let me fuck you…” Rio started, a quieted laughter spilling from the huge smile on his face.

“Fine. But we have to hurry and next time, I expect to hear the begging I deserve.”

“You got it, mama.”


End file.
